Forbidden Love
by EdwardCullenIsMyLove
Summary: What happens when a werewolf is forbidden to fall in love/imprint on someone? What are the consequences if the rule is broken? This is a story of a human girl and a werewolf. Please give it a try! Co-Writer: im-gaaras-girl
1. Prologue

He gave me a hand and helped me up. "What were you thinking walking alone in the streets so late? You don't know what kind of people exist."

I didn't speak.

"Well?" he demanded for an answer. "What were you doing here so late?"

"My boyfriend dumped me and I started walking back home. What other choice did I have?" Tears rolled down my cheeks, burning my skin.

His face relaxed. "I'm sorry,"

I shook my head. "Don't be."

"You're soaking wet." He noticed. "You can come to my house for the night. I'll take you home tomorrow,"

I nodded, "That'd be nice. Thank you,"

A part of me wanted to disagree, thinking he wasn't a good person. But my heart didn't agree. When I looked in his deep brown eyes, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew he'd protect me with all he had in himself. I felt myself falling for him the moment I laid my eyes on his face. It was probably lust, but I felt beckoned to him.

"Are we walking?" I asked. There was no sight of a car or any vehicle near by.

"Now don't be scared, Lexi," he said.

My heartbeat rose. "Scared?"

"I was the wolf you saw scare the bloodsuckers away."

My eyes widened. "You're a... werewolf?"

"The world isn't all that nice the way you expected to be, huh?"

"Not at all. I mean, Vampires? Werewolves? I thought those all existed in stories."

He chuckled. "I know. I was scared when I was being transformed into one. It wasn't all that great,"

"You weren't a werewolf all your life?"

"No. I'm not really supposed to tell any human this, it's against our rules."

"Oh. I'm sorry," I lowered my eyes to the floor and watched the raindrops hit the road, forming deeper puddles with each drop that fell. It was pouring heavily, both Jacob and I were soaked.

"Avert your eyes, Lexi," I closed them as soon as he'd said the word 'Avert.'

Moments later I heard a bark and I slowly opened my eyes. In front of me stood the same wolf with brownish-black fur, with a hint of red. He nodded in encouragement as I stepped closer to him. He was huge. I carefully grabbed onto a chunk of his fur and lifted myself up on top of him. I held onto his fur on the neck and he began running through the empty streets.

He turned to a small house nearby a lake. The house was red, not the bright one, a little mixed with burgundy, I think? He nodded again as mu cue to get off. I followed without any quarreling and hopped off his back to the ground. Landing on my hands, I pushed myself up and turned around to face him.

But he was gone. All I saw was the dark, creepy forest close to the house. I wasn't fond of forests. I always feared animals would come and hunt me down and kill me before I had a chance to see what life really was. Every since I was a kid, I detested forests. I know it makes no sense since I live in Forks, which is surrounded by forests, but I never went inside them. Only with my Dad, maybe, but not with anyone else.

I gasped when someone tapped my shoulder and hurriedly turned around. Jacob stood before me, chuckling. "You're easily scared, aren't you?"

I blushed, "I suppose you can say that."

"Come on, let's get you inside now. I doubt the rain is going to stop anytime soon." He placed his hand on the lower of my back and led me inside to the small, red, cosy house of his.

"Jacob? That you?" A voice called.

"Yeah, Dad," Jacob replied. A man in a wheelchair headed towards us. He was wearing a brown coat, which didn't seem too heavy, a checked black and white pair of sweats and a red, also checked hat, with little pieces of creme colored threads handing down, separated by each inch. He had long hair tied back into a ponytail. He wheeled closer to us and smiled.

"Well, who's this?" he asked.

"Lets just say she was going to be the fresh Vampire meat, Dad," Jacob said.

"Oy, yai, yai," his father shook his head in disagreement. "When would they every stop."

"Anyways, it's okay if she stays for the night?"

"Oh, absolutely. Feel at home, dear," he smiled at me. I nodded back and thanked him for the generosity before Jacob and I headed towards his room. He gave me a pair of sweats and a shirt. I changed in the room while he went to talk to his father, Billy, he told me his name was.

He knocked on the door. "Are you ready? Can I come in?"

I chuckled to myself. "Yeah,"

He opened the door a little wider and peeked his head inside. "You hungry?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine." I smiled.

"You sure? Dinner's set on the table,"

"I'm sure. Thank you,"

He smiled, "Okay. You must be tired, huh?"

His question was answered by my loud yawn I wasn't expecting. He chuckled. "You can sleep on my bed. I'm going to be fine on the couch."

"No, it's fine, really. I can take the couch."

"Don't be silly. The couch is right there," he said motioning towards the couch in the room, just mere inches away from the bed. I began to protest but he said he wouldn't take no for an answer. I lost the argument before getting the chance to even speak.

Oh well, I can't boss him around in his own house now, can I?

With a sigh, I murmured, "Alright," before climbing under the sheets of his oh-so comfy bed. As soon as I hit the pillow, my lids automatically closed and I fell into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 1

He gave me a hand and helped me up. "What were you thinking walking alone in the streets so late? You don't know what kind of people exist."

I didn't speak.

"Well?" he demanded for an answer. "What were you doing here so late?"

"My boyfriend dumped me and I started walking back home. What other choice did I have?" Tears rolled down my cheeks, burning my skin.

His face relaxed. "I'm sorry,"

I shook my head. "Don't be."

"You're soaking wet." He noticed. "You can come to my house for the night. I'll take you home tomorrow,"

I nodded, "That'd be nice. Thank you,"

A part of me wanted to disagree, thinking he wasn't a good person. But my heart didn't agree. When I looked in his deep brown eyes, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew he'd protect me with all he had in himself. I felt myself falling for him the moment I laid my eyes on his face. It was probably lust, but I felt beckoned to him.

"Are we walking?" I asked. There was no sight of a car or any vehicle near by.

"Now don't be scared, Lexi," he said.

My heartbeat rose. "Scared?"

"I was the wolf you saw scare the bloodsuckers away."

My eyes widened. "You're a... werewolf?"

"The world isn't all that nice the way you expected to be, huh?"

"Not at all. I mean, Vampires? Werewolves? I thought those all existed in stories."

He chuckled. "I know. I was scared when I was being transformed into one. It wasn't all that great,"

"You weren't a werewolf all your life?"

"No. I'm not really supposed to tell any human this, it's against our rules."

"Oh. I'm sorry," I lowered my eyes to the floor and watched the raindrops hit the road, forming deeper puddles with each drop that fell. It was pouring heavily, both Jacob and I were soaked.

"Avert your eyes, Lexi," I closed them as soon as he'd said the word 'Avert.'

Moments later I heard a bark and I slowly opened my eyes. In front of me stood the same wolf with brownish-black fur, with a hint of red. He nodded in encouragement as I stepped closer to him. He was huge. I carefully grabbed onto a chunk of his fur and lifted myself up on top of him. I held onto his fur on the neck and he began running through the empty streets.

He turned to a small house nearby a lake. The house was red, not the bright one, a little mixed with burgundy, I think? He nodded again as mu cue to get off. I followed without any quarreling and hopped off his back to the ground. Landing on my hands, I pushed myself up and turned around to face him.

But he was gone. All I saw was the dark, creepy forest close to the house. I wasn't fond of forests. I always feared animals would come and hunt me down and kill me before I had a chance to see what life really was. Every since I was a kid, I detested forests. I know it makes no sense since I live in Forks, which is surrounded by forests, but I never went inside them. Only with my Dad, maybe, but not with anyone else.

I gasped when someone tapped my shoulder and hurriedly turned around. Jacob stood before me, chuckling. "You're easily scared, aren't you?"

I blushed, "I suppose you can say that."

"Come on, let's get you inside now. I doubt the rain is going to stop anytime soon." He placed his hand on the lower of my back and led me inside to the small, red, cosy house of his.

"Jacob? That you?" A voice called.

"Yeah, Dad," Jacob replied. A man in a wheelchair headed towards us. He was wearing a brown coat, which didn't seem too heavy, a checked black and white pair of sweats and a red, also checked hat, with little pieces of creme colored threads handing down, separated by each inch. He had long hair tied back into a ponytail. He wheeled closer to us and smiled.

"Well, who's this?" he asked.

"Lets just say she was going to be the fresh Vampire meat, Dad," Jacob said.

"Oy, yai, yai," his father shook his head in disagreement. "When would they every stop."

"Anyways, it's okay if she stays for the night?"

"Oh, absolutely. Feel at home, dear," he smiled at me. I nodded back and thanked him for the generosity before Jacob and I headed towards his room. He gave me a pair of sweats and a shirt. I changed in the room while he went to talk to his father, Billy, he told me his name was.

He knocked on the door. "Are you ready? Can I come in?"

I chuckled to myself. "Yeah,"

He opened the door a little wider and peeked his head inside. "You hungry?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine." I smiled.

"You sure? Dinner's set on the table,"

"I'm sure. Thank you,"

He smiled, "Okay. You must be tired, huh?"

His question was answered by my loud yawn I wasn't expecting. He chuckled. "You can sleep on my bed. I'm going to be fine on the couch."

"No, it's fine, really. I can take the couch."

"Don't be silly. The couch is right there," he said motioning towards the couch in the room, just mere inches away from the bed. I began to protest but he said he wouldn't take no for an answer. I lost the argument before getting the chance to even speak.

Oh well, I can't boss him around in his own house now, can I?

With a sigh, I murmured, "Alright," before climbing under the sheets of his oh-so comfy bed. As soon as I hit the pillow, my lids automatically closed and I fell into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 2

**LexiPOV**

I was woken by a loud noise. It sounded like something made of glass had hit the floor, smashing into pieces.

"Now look what you did!" a man yelled. It sounded like Jacob.

"Well, that's what you get for betraying us!" a female yelled back.

I noticed the sun shine brightly through the window of Jacob's room. No one was in here except me. I moved my head to find a clock anywhere on the wall. I'd noticed there wasn't an alarm clock here. I spotted the clock on the wall. It was nine-thirty in the morning. What was going on? It was quite early to have a fight, was it not?

Then I realized. It must be my fault. They were talking about betrayal. Jacob had said he's not supposed to say anything to a human about him being a werewolf. He told me. I am a human, no kidding. Oh, god, what have I done? I shouldn't have agreed to have come here- This would've never happened then. Oh, curse my bad luck!

"I did what was right to do!" Jacob yelled.

I got up and slowly walked towards the door. I twisted the doorknob and opened the door just a little to I could see what was going on. Jacob stood outside the door, facing a girl about my age. Jacob's veins were popping out of his forehead; both of them seemed like they'd eat each other up any minute now. Yikes!

"By telling her what we are! Yeah, great job there!" she screamed.

"We're a pack! We help people! Forgive me if you don't understand that!" his hands balled up into tight fists.

"What's going on in here?" a strong-built man walked between the two.

"Jacob's a traitor!" the girl folded her arms, scoffing.

"I was helping someone!" Jacob said defensively.

"What happened last night, Jacob?" he man in the middle demanded.

"I was in the woods when I heard multiple screams and smelt... _them_." he shuddered. "I wandered to where the scream was coming from and the bloodsuckers were about to kill the innocent girl. I scared them away. She needed a place to stay for the night and I brought her here."

"You're missing a _lot_ of details, Jacob! Don't try to act all innocent." the girl said.

"She knows about me being a werewolf. What else do you want me to say, Leah!? That I told her _everything_!? Because I didn't." Jacob replied.

"That's not all," the girl, Leah, repeated.

"Well, what's more to that?" the man in the middle asked.

"Imprinted," Huh? Imprinted?

"How's that bad?" Jacob was bewildered.

The girl threw a curse word at Jacob, scoffed and stomped away. "I hate you!" she yelled back. I decided to close the door lightly, but luck once again wasn't with me. Instead, it closed shut with a loud noise, obviously audible to them. Though I was closing it slowly and had twisted the door knob, the stupid gust of wind smashed the door shut. And now I'm standing here, wide-eyed, waiting for my conclusion to come. Lovely! Simply, splendid.

A knock sounded on the door. "Lexi?" Jacob called.

"Yeah?" I said in a soft, guilty voice.

The door creaked open and Jacob's head peeked inside. As soon as his eyes fell upon me, the door opened further and instead of him bending-and-peeking, he was now standing straight in the doorway, looking at me with disappointment in his eyes. I lowered my face and looked to the floor. A flashback of last night, only now it wasn't raining, nor was it night, and I was in a safe place.

"Sam, can you give us a little privacy?" he said.

"You got it." the man behind him said. I heard footsteps for a while until it all went silent. A little _too_ silent. I could feel his eyes watching me. Every breath I took, every nerve that moved. I didn't like it. Not at all.

I finally looked up at him, straight in the eye. "I'm sorry,"

"Lexi, you didn't have a right to listen to that," he began softly.

I nodded, "I know."

"I'm not accusing you," he said. "I'm just saying."

"You're disappointed." I stated.

"A little. But that doesn't mean that I'm mad or anything like that. I'm disappointed in myself. In Leah." he sighed. "But not you."

I was confused. Why not me? I'm the one who caused him all this trouble. I should've have even come here in the first place. Is it too late to wish this was all just a very weird, fantasy dream, and I would be waking up any minute now? Or being woken up? Is it too late to wish for things to rewind to last night where instead of agreeing to come here, I would've just went home?

I sighed. "I don't understand?"

"You don't need to." he chuckled. Okay, now that made me even more confused. What was he trying to get at? Before I could protest, he beat me to the answer to my unasked question. "I'll tell you when time comes."

I gave in. "Promise?"

He simply nodded to my question. "Are you hungry? Breakfast will be ready, soon, hopefully."

I bit my lip. "I really should be leaving,"

"Don't be silly. Stay for breakfast at least."

"No, thanks. I really should be heading out." I didn't want to cause him any more trouble.

"Lexi, you're staying for breakfast. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You're stubborn." I mocked.

"I didn't say I wasn't," he laughed. "But you are too."

I gasped. "Am not."

"Oh, yes, you are." he laughed.

"Evil." I hmph-ed.

"Oh, I'm evil?" I nodded to his sarcastic question. He chuckled and grabbed my arm. "Let's go." he said before dragging me out of the room and to the dining table. I noticed around seven people sitting at the table. Mostly men. _Hunky_ men. There were around two girls, including the one who had yelled at Jacob earlier. She still didn't seem too happy. Angst was seen written all over her face. Leah, was it?

"Everyone, this is Lexi," Jacob introduced.

"Hello." I said shyly.

I was greeted with everyone yelling loud "Hey" , "Morning" , "What's up?" Of course, these were just the guys. One of the girls greeted me sweetly. "Welcome, Lexi. Feel at home." she said. I smiled back at her, nodding. Leah, of course, wouldn't say anything. Nor had I expected her to. After all, I was the reason she was mad. But to my surprise, she put on a smile and said "Hey!" in a preppy voice. I was sure that wasn't her real voice, nor was her personality preppy. You could tell the smile was fake; it didn't reach her eyes. Only her lips stretched, but her eyes didn't squint.

Jacob pulled out the seat for me. I turned to him and begged him with my eyes. "Please, I need to go home," I whispered.

His eyes showed pain and confusion. "Why?"

"I probably should've mentioned this last night, Jacob." I sighed.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"It's my sisters wedding today, Jacob," I lowered my eyes. "I shouldn't have come here."

Jacob sighed, which sounded like a sigh of relief. "Alright. Go wait outside, I'll grab the keys."

I said my "Nice to meet you all," and "Hope to see you again," and formal "Goodbye," at the table. Everyone greeted back the same way. I walked outside and stood by a Rabbit (No, not the animal; the car), hoping this was the car since I didn't see another one. He wasn't transforming into a wolf again, that's for sure. Because, one, I cannot be "driven" back to my house by a werewolf. Two, I needed to change in the car, as in _before_ I reached there. Because as soon as I'd be there, everyone would be busy here and there and I had to help Jessica, my sister, get ready.

Jess was two years younger than me. My parents felt weird about her getting married before me. It wasn't that they were unhappy for her; they were truly very happy. I was too. But I hadn't found my soulmate yet. I hadn't seen a soulmate in Carl, my ex-boyfriend. He was a mistake. A big mistake. Luckily Jacob was there to save me last night. Otherwise, I'd been the one to not only upset my family and friends, but to ruin my sister's wedding.

I didn't know how I'd repay him for what he did for me last night.

The front door opened but Jacob didn't walk outside. It was the girl who was bitching at him just moments ago. She had anger flashed on her face yet again, and as she stepped towards me, with each step I saw the anger grow on her face. She was stomping. Harshly! What was her problem after all? What had I done? I know I shouldn't have come here but I couldn't think of anything else but to agree last night. I mean, he saved my life! I couldn't say no. Plus, he was really generous and kind. I couldn't possibly turn him down. I just couldn't!

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she said bitterly, finally stopping in front of me.

I simply nodded, afraid to say anything.

"Why are you here? In our lives? Why?" she spat.

"Excuse-me?" I was confused. What was she trying to get at?

"You already know our secret. Now you'll run off and tell everyone, won't you?!"

"N-No. I know this is confidential. I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Don't try to be smart with me!" she hissed. "I know you. I see you trying to steal Jacob away from us! From _me_!"

"What are you talking about? He saved my life; that's all. We're just friends." For now at least. Doesn't seem like that'll last for long though.

"Look, Jacob and I dated. It's only been a couple of months since we broke up. I don't want any obstacles in my way, understand? So you better run off on your own now so my Jacob doesn't come close to you anymore. Because if he does, I warn you, you won't see the daylight again. Got it?" she said in a sweet voice. A sweetly _bitter_ voice. How dare she? Who does she think she is? I'm not stealing anything! Or anyone! Jacob and I are friends, why can't she get that in her mind? Oh, it's like grade seven all over again. Can't a girl and a guy be just friends? Does it _have_ to go over that level? Sheesh.

In grade seven, I liked a boy named Mike. Only my friends knew about it, but the next day it was all over school. Worst part; he was one of my best friends. He asked me out a week later but I found out he wasn't the guy I knew he was anymore. He was a player. When I turned him down, he'd said "You're making a big mistake, Lex. I know you love me. Everyone knows. So why don't you just be a good girl and become my girlfriend?" He was smug. A little too smug. Hence, I never spoke to him since. Honestly, right now, I wonder what he's at? Still a player or changed a little? Hmm...

But that wasn't what I was trying to get at. What I meant was Mike was one of my best friends; I hadn't like him when we first met. I started liking him after a couple of years. Even if I did, what's the harm in it? He was a bastard, regardless. He moved away the last I heard about him. New York City, to be exact. Okay, I admit there could be chances of me liking Jacob. I do already. But this morning I thought of him as a best friend. Last night, as an elder brother. At this moment, as a lover. My mood swings are crazy. I'm crazy, but I can't help that. That's just who I am.

"We're just friends." I repeated.

"Well don't be. You're putting us in danger. We have enough troubles as it is and we don't need more. Understand?"

I didn't notice Jacob walk towards us, until he said, "Hey! Ready to go?"

I nodded, not looking at him. Leah mouthed "I'm watching you!" before walking away. I felt her eyes watch my every move, when she was outside and once she was inside. I wasn't scared of her, but I'd still respect her and stay away from Jacob. It's not like this would ever happen again. The vampires would've gone somewhere else now, I'm sure. It's not too bad. Jacob was an angel for me, I suppose. A one-time thing. The thought kind of made me sad but I had to live with it. Why did it make me sad, I didn't understand. Oh well, time will make me understand, I suppose. Yeah, I just saw him as a lover, but I'm not so sure anymore. I can't let Leah down; she probably loves him and he probably loves her back. I can't destroy their happiness. I'd feel horrible. Ugh! Crazy mood swings; crazy me! Stop, Lexi, stop!

"Let's go." he said finally, opening the passenger door for me.

"Alright," I muttered as I got in the car. I looked back at the house and my eyes caught her eyeing me yet again. She wouldn't stop, would she?

Jacob started the engine and reversed. He hit the accelerator and we were going at a pretty high speed. "Slow down, there. Do you want to kill us?" I grabbed onto the dashboard tightly.

He chuckled. "This is the death cab for you."

"Ha-ha." I said sarcastically, adding a chuckle myself.

He slowed the vehicle down. "Happy?"

"Much. Thank you." I smiled and looked out the window. I gave him directions as he drove and we were now closer to my house.

"My house is coming around the corner. You can pull in there." I said. The car stopped as soon as I spotted Fourteen-Thirty-Five Church Avenue.

"That your house?" he asked. I turned to look at him. His brows were pulled together; his expression bewildered yet again.

"Yes." I said simply. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. This was an old friends house." He smiled.

"Let me guess. She was special?"

"How'd you know?" he gasped.

I chuckled. "I can read the expression on your face."

He laughed. "Anyways, yeah, no problem for the ride."

"Okay. I'll see you around?" Oops. Slip of tongue. This was supposed to be our goodbye forever. Shit!

"You bet." No, no, no!

I got out of the passenger seat just as my mother came running outside. "Lex! Where were you? We have two hours left!" she stood at the door. I was shocked to see her not panicking. Sure, her voice sounded a little like it, but she can do much worse.

"Bye, Jacob." I put on a sad smile and waved goodbye before running back to my mother.

"Who's he? Doesn't seem like Carl." my mother noticed.

"That's Jacob, Mom. He's... a friend."

"A special friend?" she said sarcastically, though I took is seriously.

"Mom, can we not talk about me right now? This is Jessica's day." I ignored her sarcastic question; it reminded me of the threat. The last thing I wanted to do was think of that. It was useless, stupid and not worth wasting my time for. Besides, this really _was_ Jess's day and well, it's not like I talk to my parents about my problems anyways, why start now? I was planning on moving away after a couple months of Jessica being married. Which was coming soon. I wouldn't move so far away, just in Seattle. I'm starting University there and it's best to move, of course.

I skipped a couple of years before starting University. I wanted a break with studies; I was never fond of them. I was going into Vet School. I love animals and I love taking care of them. I have a Rabbit, A Dog and a Fish. The Rabbit's name is, Raylynn, but we call her Ray. The dog's name is Kylie and the Fish's name is Tiger. Ray and Kylie are, of course, females. Only the fish is a male.

I felt that Jess was too young to be married. She was only seventeen. But then again, it was her life, she can do whatever she wants with it. I just hope Spencer is the right man for her. He's also seventeen. They met in school and fell in love instantly. I don't want to be rude, but I don't believe love can develop so easily. I tried to tell her to slow things down a little for her and Spencer, but she completely spazzed at me. I didn't want her hating me. I was just trying to look out for her. She's my baby sister after all. What else would I do for her but not look out? I didn't want her going in the wrong hands... she deserved every happiness in the world. Everyone did. Apparently, everyone but me.

Our brother, Ethan, was ought to arrive yesterday night. He was here of course, but I didn't get a chance to welcome him back after a long time. He's the eldest of us three. Ethan is Twenty-Five, I'm Twenty-One, and Jessica is Seventeen. Ethan's happily married and lives in Denver with his wife, Maria. They have a small child, also known as my niece. Her name is Carol. She's amazingly beautiful; I love her to bits.

I walked in my room and quickly got dressed into my baby blue colored silk dress. It had beads embroidered on the part of my waist and it had a neck like a halter top. I didn't need a necklace to go with it, which was good. I wasn't fond of jewelry too much, either. Just earrings and bracelets would do. Sometimes necklaces, depending on what I wore. I did my make-up to make it look subtle and not too much. I decided not to put on foundation; it was gross. It made your face feel heavier. I hated that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JacobPOV**

"Are you sure about that? Don't you think Lexi will be angry though, Mrs. Bonner?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it sweetie. She'll be shocked, but she won't hate us." Lexi's mother replied. She'd invited me to the wedding ceremony. It was in less than two hours. Her mother had given me Lexi's cell phone number in case I wanted to keep in touch, which I wanted to of course. I passed mine to her mom; she said she'd give it to Lexi when she has time. Her mom was nice. From what dad told me, she seemed like my mom. If only I'd gotten to meet my mom before she passed away. Sigh. Regardless, I agreed to attending the wedding and rushed back home. I tried not to speed as Charlie would definitely get me. That reminds me, it's been a while since I've spoken to Bella and seen little Renesmee. I missed them. Since Lexi knows about us, maybe I can take her to meet them? They'll love her. But not as much as I do.

It was true that I had imprinted on Lexi. I couldn't help it. She seemed perfect; she _is_ perfect! The thing I don't get is, why did Leah get angry at me? Sure I imprinted, what was the big deal about it? Everyone in the pack knows what imprinting is; you love the person you imprint on. Then why did she get angry? Sure Leah and I were dating a couple of months ago, but that didn't mean I necessarily loved her. To be honest, I only went out with her because she liked me. Also because Sam told me to, he said it'd get my mind off Bella; which didn't happen. Leah was like my friend. My best friend. I didn't see her as a lover. Not to me. She'd be a great lover to someone else but it wasn't me. She found out about me not liking her when I was having a talk with Sam the other day. She got mad, why wouldn't she be? I was betraying her, she had a full right to get angry. She broke it up that day saying she didn't like me anymore, either. We decided to be friends again and she was okay with it... until now. I didn't get what her deal was. I mean, why did she hate Lexi? She had nothing to do with all this. Nothing at all.

When I got home, the pack wasn't there. Dad said they'd gone to the cliff. I told him I was invited to the wedding and was going to leave soon. He didn't mind. Besides, since the pack probably didn't need me today. There was hardly any trouble going on for the past couple of weeks, I'm sure even if there was anything today, they could do without me. We were a huge pack, right? They could handle it, I'm sure. I got ready as fast as I could; it took a while to find my tux. The last time I'd worn it was at Bella's wedding. Maybe the next would be at mine. Ha-ha.

***

The wedding was beautiful. Jessica and Spencer looked good together. You could see they loved each other immensely.

When Lexi had spotted me, she was shocked and a little angry. I don't know why she was angry? But she looked cute when she was. Not angry, actually, she was frustrated. Well I guess that's what happens when you meet someone you met a couple of hours ago show up at your family members' wedding. She didn't fuss or anything, though. After being shocked and thinking out something that I wish I knew about, she welcomed me sweetly and showed me around. She asked me to help her with some stuff and I did. After the ceremony was finished she disappeared with Jessica and her mother. I felt awkward then. Everyone was greeting Spencer but me. I didn't know how to. I mean, I did, but he knew everyone else here. I was just a stranger. I bet people thought I was a goon or something. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I wish Edward was here right now. Sure I kind of hate him still but he has an advantage to read people's minds. If he were here, he could've helped me a little. I'd feel less awkward. Stupid bloodsuckers!

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. "Jacob?" a worried female voice said.

I turned around to face Lexi's mother. Her brows furrowed greatly; confusion and pain was seen clearly on her face. She was even sweating a little from the forehead. Huh. It wasn't hot in here or anything, though. The air-conditioning was on. What was up?

"What's wrong, Mrs. Bonner?" I asked curiously.

She handed me a note. "Read it," her eyes flickered to the crowd, to the piece of paper in my hand, to my face and back to the crowd. her hands were quivering rapidly. Quickly, I opened the note and read what it said.

_I'm running away._

_-Lexi._

What the hell? What did she mean she was running away? Why would she do that in the first place? I looked up at her mother, my own brows furrowed. "What?" There was nothing else that came to my mind. That one word was the only word I could blurt out. Why had she run away?

"I don't know. She never came in the room with Jessica and I. When I went to find her, I reached the washroom and the note was placed beside one of the sinks." she explained.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Bonner," I told her. "I will find her."

She nodded. "Please hurry. I'll owe you my life, just find her." her breathing was heavy. I myself was as tensed as she was. Just those three words "I'm running away," on the piece of paper almost tore my heart. How could she run away? Even if she wanted to, why on her sisters wedding? That's absurd! I assured her mother to calm down and not seem tensed, because if she gets caught her daughter's wedding would be ruined. I'm sure thats the least thing she wants to do today. I understand what she's going through right now, but she just had to stay calm no matter what.

I took off from the wedding before getting the chance to congratulate Spencer or Jess. I had to find Lexi. I know for a fact that she wouldn't run away.

It was a kidnapping.


	4. Pleading For Your Forgiveness

**Hey everyone!**

**I understand that you all have FULL RIGHT to be extremely angry with me!**

**I've been gone for a whole year! :(**

**Believe it or not, I fee extremely bad! I'm a horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE author! You all must understand that I truly am really angry with myself. And, I deserve all the hate mail that I recieve almost every week, since last year.. Till now! I'm EXTREMELY sorry, guys! I didn't mean to dissapoint everyone like this!**

**This goes for all FOUR of my stories.**

**I haven't abandoned either of my stories... I just got extremely busy with a new marriage, college, taking care of home and stuff...**

**I hope you guys can forgive my soul, just this once! Please, please?**

**I'm willing to continue... That is, if you all still want me to! I haven't forgotten anything about the projects (stories) that I've posted here. And I do want to finish them, if it's the last thing I do. I hate to start something and leave without notice. I'm not like that.**

**Granted that yes, I could have dropped notes here and then to keep informing you guys that I haven't quit.. But I'm not mentioning EVERY circumstance I was in all year long. Believe me if you can, I don't lie. There were far too many things holding me down to even check my e-mail every week. Most of which filled my inbox with tons of hate mail for not continuing.**

**I won't mention any names... You all know who you are, and I deserve those words you said to me.**

**All I'm asking for is a second chance here to continue and finish what I began here in my little home of All-Human, awesome, Twilightness!**

**My eyes always remained open and every time I heard of anything Twilight-related, it haunted me to come back on this site and face my open-ended, still continuous stories. I did e-mail a LOT of you, though... I informed many that I was on hiatus whenever I had the time to write (Which was very little time, else I would have informed you all by a previous Author's note!).**

**Guys... There are simply too many words and thoughts lingering my mind and I'm mentally cursing myself ever since I've disappeared. I'll stop now, and let you all comment on my punishment and/or forgiveness.**

**If you all can find in yourself to forgive me.. I'll continue.**

**If you don't want me to.. I won't.**

**Please, let me know...**

**I'm SO sorry!**

**Love you guys, forever and always...**

**-EdwardCullenIsMyLove.**


End file.
